DELPHI ES SINÒNIMO DE PRIMER AMOR
by DomTheKiller
Summary: Cuando Albus se preguntaba por què tuvo que enamorarse de ella, se contestaba a sì mismo que la vida era cruel. ¿Qué podría ser màs doloroso que enamorarse de la hija de Voldemort? Y peor aun, porque ella no le correspondió. Quizá el destino puso a Delphi en su camino, sòlo para hacerle probar lo amargo de un corazón roto.


**¡HOOOOOOLIIIIIII!**

 **LECTORES QUERIDOS.**

 **NO SE QUÉ PIENSEN USTEDES, PERO ME ESTOY SUPERANDO A MI MISMA AL SUBIR HISTORIAS REGULARMENTE :O**

 **EN SERIO, SIMPLEMENTE SE ME OCURREN, LAS ESCRIBO Y BOOM, A PUBLICARLAS. AL MENOS ASÌ FUE CON ESTA, Y QUISE COMPARTIRLA EN SEGUIDA :3**

 **TAMBIÉN** **ES BASADA EN LOS HECHOS DEL _LEGADO MALDITO,_ EN ALGO QUE PENSÉ PODRÍA OCURRIR DESPUÉS DE LOS EVENTOS. **

**SIN MAS PALABRERÍA POR EL MOMENTO...**

* * *

 **DELPHI ES SINÓNIMO DE PRIMER AMOR**

-Gracias- murmuró Albus cuando el guardia lo dejó pasar. Se volvió para detener a su padre, que lo seguía. Con una negación Albus dijo:

-Quiero hacerlo solo.

Su padre titubeó, antes de sonreírle y asentir. Albus intentó esbozar una sonrisa, pero obtuvo una mueca.

Siguió el camino que el guardia le había indicado. Debía seguir derecho y atravesar el húmedo pasillo, sumido casi en total obscuridad. Miró hacia el piso todo el tiempo, no se atrevió a alzar la vista hacia las otras celdas, a pesar de que escuchaba los llamados de sus ocupantes. Al fondo había unas escaleras hacia la derecha, las cuales llevaban a una única celda.

Conforme subía sentía su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, las palmas de sus manos le sudaban y no podía evitar morder sus labios. Se planteó regresar, pero al darse cuenta ya estaba frente a los gruesos barrotes de metal. Respiró profundamente. Miró hacia la celda y entornó los ojos, no lograba ver a alguien allí. ¿Y si había escapado? Debía notificarlo en seguida; no obstante, cuando daba la vuelta, una mano sujetó su abrigo.

Giró sobresaltado, para encontrarla, sentada en su dura cama. Ella soltó una risa burlona, aunque sin mucho ánimo.

-Sabía que vendrías tarde o temprano- exclamó Delphi.

Albus, saliendo de la impresión, se acercó para verla mejor. Era cierto lo que decían de Azkaban y sus prisioneros, aquello sobre que acababa con su vitalidad, a pesar de que hace años no hubiese dementores. La chica estaba más delgada y pálida que unas semanas atrás, su cabello plateado y azul que tanto le había gustado era menos brillante y más desordenado, y sus ojos lucían llenos de desgracia. Y eso fue lo que más lo entristeció. Delphi tenía unos preciosos ojos oscuros, grandes y vivaces; aunque ahora estaban opacos, desdichados y rotos.

-Todos vuelven al final- continuó diciendo ella, mirando sus manos-. O deberían hacerlo- alzó la vista y sonrió de lado-. Pero tú no estás aquí para escuchar mis lamentos, ¿verdad Albus?

-No- respondió-. Yo… vine para…- sentía sus mejillas ardiendo-. En realidad no sé ni por qué lo hice. Tuve que rogarle durante días a mi padre para que consiguiera permiso. Y ahora que estoy aquí… simplemente no sé qué hacer.

Delphi se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez solamente querías disfrutar de mi desgracia.

-Quizá lo merezcas, pero no soy así.

-Lo sé- Delphi frunció un poco el ceño-. Eres un poco aburrido. No te interesa nada, y no sé si finges o en verdad no te apasiona nada. Hasta Scorpius, tan extraño y sabelotodo, es interesante. A propósito, ¿cómo está? Me gustaría verlo; es guapo.

Albus parpadeó varias veces antes de fruncir el ceño. Había rogado por ver a Delphi quizá por última vez, y lo que obtenía era que le dijera aburrido, indiferente y escuchar cumplidos para Scorpius.

-Él está bien- dijo tajantemente-. Le diré que te visite algún día.

-Hahaha, ya Albus, no te enojes- se mofó ella.

-No estoy…

-Claro que no. En realidad estás celoso.

Albus no respondió.

-Yo sé a qué has venido- siguió Delphi, acercándose a los barrotes-. No viniste a ver cómo estoy, eso no te interesa después de todo lo que hice. Tampoco has venido para decirme qué tal te va, ni quieres ni me importa, honestamente. Has venido hasta aquí sólo para verme. Aunque no hubiésemos intercambiado palabras, al irte te sentirías satisfecho. Sólo porque me viste.

-Creo que no comprendo lo que quieres decir.

-Claro que no. Eres un chico. Los chicos son tontos- respondió ella con obviedad-. Lo que quiero decir, es que has venido con el único objetivo de ver por última vez a quien robó, aceleró y rompió tu corazón: YO.

El chico, ruborizado, entreabrió los labios varias veces. Se había quedado mudo. Sin embargo, al ver la expresión tan burlona de Delphi, se sintió repentinamente enojado.

-Te enorgulleces de ello ¿cierto? Te alegra verme así, sin saber qué decir ni poder negarlo. En verdad te gusta el sufrimiento.

-No lo negaré- Delphi sonrió con dulzura-. Está en mi naturaleza.

Se miraron un rato, hasta que Albus habló nuevamente.

-Yo te quería Delphi- murmuró Albus, con aflicción-. En verdad me gustabas, me gustabas mucho. Ninguna chica me había gustado antes. Pero llegaste tú, tan única y divertida, tan inteligente; y ni siquiera me importó que fueses mayor. Cuando estaba contigo mi corazón latía tan fuerte y rápido que me daba miedo. Contigo me sentía… normal, sentía que podía encajar con los demás, contigo. Y creí que… que quizá…

-¿Qué tú me gustabas?- exclamó Delphi, esbozando una sonrisa burlona y desdeñosa. Albus bajó la mirada-. En serio, los chicos de tu edad son tontos. ¿Cómo pudiste creer que un niño tan desesperante y simple como tú podría gustarme?

Albus se limitó a escuchar las carcajadas de Delphi, y con cada risa sentía algo romperse en su interior. Cuando la chica se calmó y secó sus lágrimas dijo:

-Hacía semanas que no reía tanto.

-Me alegro- exclamó Albus, con los puños apretados-. Espero que hayas disfrutado lastimarme de esta forma. Porque dudo que tengas muchos recuerdos tan graciosos como este para divertirte en el futuro, mientras te pudres aquí.

Delphi dejó de sonreír. Y sus ojos burlones volvieron a ser peligrosos, amenazadores, como la última vez que la vio.

-Mejor lárgate ya Potter- escupió con fiereza-. No pedí que vinieras a tenerme lástima ni a escuchar tus lloriqueos. Y puedes estar seguro de que me reiré de esto por mucho tiempo. Mucho.

Albus se dio la vuelta, a la vez que Delphi regresó a su cama. Sentía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, y supo que no resistiría mucho tiempo. Antes de bajar volvió la vista una vez más.

-Hasta nunca- susurró.

Quizá Delphi era una malvada y desquiciada que le había quitado todas sus ilusiones. Pero no por ello dejaría de ser la primer chica que le gustó, la primera de la que se enamoró, y la que le rompió el corazón.

* * *

 **FIN.**

 **ESO ES TODO GENTE BONITA. ESPERO CON TODO MI CORAZÓN QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. HÀGANMELO SABER DEJANDO SUS REVIEWS PLEASE :3**

 **DE HECHO ESTO SE ME OCURRIÓ PORQUE HACE POCO BUSCABA FICS SOBRE DELPHI (en este sitio) Y ME SORPRENDÌ AL NO ENCONTRAR TANTOS COMO ESPERABA (AL MENOS NO EN ESPAÑOL) Y PENSÉ: ALGUIEN DEBE HACER JUSTICIA PARA DELPHI, Y HEROÌCAMENTE AQUÍ ESTOY CON MI PEQUEÑA HISTORIA.**

 **EN SERIO, MAL PLAN QUE ALBUS SE ENAMORARA DE ELLA :c**

 **NOS LEEMOS LUEGO. MIL BESITOS :***

 **XOXO**


End file.
